A silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR) (sometimes referred to as a thyristor) includes four semiconductor regions (e.g., NPNP or PNPN) and three junctions. Generally, the SCR includes three terminals (a cathode, an anode and a gate). The SCR may be configured to switch large levels of power. The SCR may be used in a variety of applications such as, for example, light dimmers, AC power switching and high-voltage direct current application.